You Will Always Be Mine
by 1sweetlove
Summary: Fitz is angry with Olivia for her role in defiance, and Olivia deals with skeletons in her closet.
1. Chapter 1

**This the the same story. I'm reposting and making the chapters longer.**

Olivia woke up startled by the hard knocking on her door. She looked at her alarm clock, 2:00am. _Who could be knocking at my door this late?_ She lay in bed a few more minutes, hoping whoever it was would go away. Five minutes later she got up and looked through the peep hole.

"What?" She muttered under her breathe as she opened the door to see Tom standing outside.

"The president wants to see you."

"What?" Olivia said, looking at Tom like he had two heads. She hadn't seen President Grant in 10 months. Why would he want to see her now? The last time she saw him he told her she was just a mistress.

"Tell the president he can meet with me tomorrow at a more appropriate time."

"I can't do that Ms. Pope. He wants to see you now."

"Too bad, I'm not leaving."

"Ms. Pope if you don't leave willing. I have been instructed by him to bring you by force. "

Olivia stared at him calling his bluff.

Tom sighed.

"Ms. Pope Don't make me carry you out of here."

"Fine, Olivia muttered under her breath, give me twenty minutes to get ready."

"That's not possible ma'am he wants you to leave now. "

Olivia groaned at Tom, slipped on her heels, grabbed her purse and coat and walked out the door.

What is so important that he doesn't want to even give me time to change into some decent clothes? She thought to herself as she got in the back seat of the SUV. Tom parked the truck and walked her to the Lincoln bedroom. She felt silly being at the White House in the middle of the night in her gray silk pajamas. He knocked on the door and walked to a room down the hall. Fitz opened the door and pulled Olivia inside. Olivia stared at Fitz in shock wondering why he wanted to see her this late and after 10 months of not speaking to her. Fitz walked over to the bed and sat down. Olivia watched him, but didn't move away from the door.

"Take off your clothes…" Fitz said in a demanding voice that made her jump.

"What?" She said just above a whisper.

"I said take off your clothes, you won't be needing them tonight."

Olivia stared at Fitz in amusement. No she said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Fitz said looking at her incredulously.

"I said no, you do not own me, I don't belong to you"

"Olivia, unless you want to see a side of me you have never seen before, I suggest you take off your clothes"

Olivia stared in his eyes, she had never seen him look so menacing before. She unbuttoned her shirt exposing her breast and slipped out of her pajama pants. She stood facing Fitz in her panties.

"Those too", Fitz said staring at her white lace panties.

Olivia pulled her panties off and threw them in the pile with the rest of her clothes. She stared at Fitz waiting for his next move.

"Lye down" Fitz said patting the spot next to him.

Olivia slowly walked over to the bed and laid down stiffly on top of the covers.

Fitz removed his t-shirt and pulled down his boxers. He walked over to the edge of the bed and spread Olivia's legs. He stuck his finger in her love box to feel how wet she was. Olivia stared at him without saying a word. He mounted her and slowly entered her. Olivia gasped when she felt him inside her wetness. Fitz pulled her legs over his shoulders. He then began to pound into her hard. Olivia screamed and reached for his hips to pull him out some. He was too big for her. He had never pounded her hard. Fitz held her hands above her head and kissed her to muffle her screams. He continued to pound her for fifteen more minutes before releasing inside of her. He laid still on her body, panting out of breath. Olivia looked at him, shock, hurt, pain and, pleasure were on her face. Fitz sat up and got dressed when his breathing had returned to normal.

"Now Olivia, we need to talk about Defiance", Fitz said as Olivia continued to stare at him.

Olivia looked away from Fitz and stared at the wall. She was hurting both emotionally and physically. They had never had rough sex. Her thighs were aching from being stretched over his shoulders. She let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want to know?" Olivia asked, her voice thick with the emotions she felt.

"Whose idea was it?" Fitz said looking at Olivia

"It was Hollis, Hollis Doyle. It was his idea."

"What did he get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of knowing he could use Defiance against all of us. He wanted power. He wanted to be able to come to the White House whenever he pleased. He wanted to make sure his company would be taken care of"

"What about everyone else?"

"Mellie wanted to be the First Lady, Cyrus wanted to be the Chief of Staff, Verna wanted to be a Supreme Court Justice. They all wanted power. When they saw it was statistically impossible for you to win, they conspired with Hollis to rig the election. "

"And you, what did you plan to get out of rigging the election?"

Olivia fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She knew one day, he would ask her about Defiance. She had never prepared an answer, because the thought of the conversation was too painful.

"Nothing, they bullied me for weeks. I finally agreed when I saw how much you wanted to win the election. I know it was wrong, but I wanted you to be happy."

Olivia said, her tears now running down her face. She wiped them away and tried to gain her composure

"Yes you did Olivia, You got to be the White House Communications Director. You got to start a successful consulting company, with the help of being well-known as the Communications Director." Fitz said with anger in his voice.

"None of that mattered to me! Olivia said her tears falling again. I had a job, a very good paying job. I could have returned to that job at any time. I stayed on the campaign and agreed with them because I wanted to see you happy!"

Olivia wiped her tears away and ran her hands over her sore thighs.

"I should be going", she said as she stood up and got dressed.

Fitz watched her every move, then walked over and grabbed her coat. He placed it over her shoulders, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This is not over."

He pulled her chin up so that she could look in his eyes.

"You will always be mine" he said, kissing her softly on her pouty lips.

Fitz sat in his office drinking a class of whiskey, He dialed a number he had memorized long ago.

"Start the process" He said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Mellie Grant, Cyrus Beane, and Hollies Doyle" Fitz told the person on the other end of the line as he downed his glass of whiskey.

"And Miss Pope?" The person questioned Fitz.

"No, I will handle Miss Pope. "

Very well the person said, disconnecting the call.

Fitz stared at the clock on the wall shaking his head. How could they have all pulled something like this off? Did they really think he wasn't even man enough to run his own campaign? To handle the rejection of he loss? Or was it always just about power? Fitz laughed to himself, He would show all of them he had the power. They were all about to see a side of President Grant they had never seen before. And Olivia, his precious Olivia, who he loved so much, how could she be so easily manipulated by them? They would all pay, Fitz said to himself. But Olivia, his Sweet Baby, she would pay in a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat at her desk sipping the cup of tea she had bought from the coffee house next door. She turned on her computer and looked at the notes from the case her team was working on. She read the notes, but her mind kept drifting back to Fitz and last night. Why did he wait so long to contact me? Why was he so dark all of a sudden? She knew Defiance was bothering him, but she couldn't understand why he had treated her so rough last night. Her legs still ached. She had massaged them before she went to work. She looked at the clock on her desk. 8:51am, her co-workers should start walking in any minute now. She looked up expecting to see Harrison when she heard footsteps in the office. He was always the second person to show up at the office. Instead she saw Tom.

"What are you doing her Tom?" Olivia said, with a forced smile.

"The President has requested for you to spend the day at Perfect Day Spa."

"That's very thoughtful of him, but I have work to do" The nerve of him to make me a spa appointment after the way he treated me last night. Did he really think a massage and some cucumber water would make everything all better? Olivia thought to herself.

"He has had your schedule cleared for the day ma'am. You have an all day appointment starting at 10:00 am."

Olivia put her empty tea container in the trash, turned off her computer and got up from her chair.

"Lead the way" Olivia said to Tom.

She had to admit to herself, Fitz knew her well. Perfect Day Spa was her favorite day spa. Olivia was still in love with Fitz but he was going to have to work harder if he wanted her back in his life. She was still pissed off about the late night rough sex they had, but she said she would enjoy her day off at the spa.

The day at the spa did make Olivia feel better. She was treated like a queen. She was served fruits and treated to every massage service the company had to offer. By 7:00 she was hungry and ready to watch some TV. Tom entered the building promptly at closing time.

"The president wants to see you ma'am." Tom said as he pulled up at the white house

"Of course he does" Olivia said thinking out loud.

Tom walked her the same route he did last night towards the Lincoln bedroom. He knocked on the door and walked away.

"Hi," Olivia said as Fitz opened the door.

"Olivia, have a seat, Fitz said directing her to the small table in the corner of the room. She looked over and saw two plates of shrimp scampi and white wine.

"What is this all about?" Olivia questioned as she took a seat at the table

"You haven't eaten dinner yet" Fitz replied as he sat at the other end of the table.

They ate in silence, when they had finished eating, Fitz called Tom to pick up the dishes. He then walked over to the bed and laid on top of the covers fully clothed. He grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the news. Olivia sat at the table a moment longer before taking off her shoes and walking over to the bed. She laid on the bed away from Fitz. She was so close to the edge of the bed she could fall off. She closed her eyes and listened to the TV. She was sleeping a few minutes after closing her eyes. Fitz turned down the volume on the TV, reached over and gently pulled Olivia close to him. He rested her head on his chest. When the news went off, he turned off the TV, Fitz undressed Olivia leaving only her panties and bra on, He pulled the covers back and placed her under them. He watched her sleeping for one whole minute before walking out of the room.

"Ohhh", Olivia said as she pushed Fitz head from between her legs. Her legs shook uncontrollably, from the constant orgasms he was making her have.

"I can't take anymore" Olivia said breathlessly.

She opened her eyes dazed and confused listening to the lawn mowers outside. It was just a dream she said to herself. She looked around the bright room and remembered she was in the White House. She sat up and found one of her underwear sets along with a pair of her navy blue slacks and gray shirt neatly folded on the edge of the bed. Next to it was a bathroom towel set, toothbrush and tooth paste. She saw a small bag on the floor with her clothes from yesterday in it. She looked over at the table and saw a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and grits, next to a glass of apple juice. She walked to the table and saw a note in Fitz hand writing saying to meet her in his office. After she showered and dressed, she was in the President's office one hour later. You wanted to see me, Olivia said to Fitz, who was sitting behind his desk reading the morning paper.

"Yes Olivia, I need to talk to you about Defiance"

"What else is there to talk about" Olivia asked with confusion in her voice.

"In the next few weeks there is going to be some interesting things happening." I need you to act normal. You are not to tell Cyrus, Mellie, or Hollis, that I know about Defiance. You are going to be the mole in the group.

"What?!" Olivia said, her doe eyes getting wider.

"You will report to me anything any of them mentions about me. I expect updates from you daily."

"And if I refuse?" Olivia asked, not wanting to be put in the middle of this war Fitz was starting.

"Then I will have you exiled to an island in the South Pacific, where the natives sacrifice the prettiest lady in the village to keep their fertility god happy. Olivia could feel the anger boiling inside her. She wanted to reach across his desk, and punch his lights out.

"That will be all Miss Pope. I trust you will make the right decision."

"Good day Mr. President", Olivia said grabbing her coat and purse before slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia put her purse down on her desk and turned on her computer. She had just got back a few hours ago from her weekend trip to Cape Cod. She had a great time on her mini vacation. She did not accept any calls over the weekend. She told her team where she was going and when she would be back. Fitz had called her twice, but she ignored his calls along with everyone else. She loved visiting Cape Cod in the winter. It was so peaceful and pretty. For two whole days she watched the snowfall outside her cabin window, drank hot chocolate, ate popcorn, and watched all her favorite movies. Something on her desk caught her attention. It was a glossy brochure with the words Pictarin Island typed across the front. She curiously read the brochure, she stopped reading when she thought about Fitz's comment. She laughed to herself and threw the brochure in the trash. She looked at the clock and wondered where her team was. It was 9:14 and not one of her team members had arrived yet. She was starting to think they all went on their own vacation and forgot today was Monday. She tried to focus on the case she was working on, but her mind kept daydreaming about other things. When Olivia opened her eyes it was dark. She saw a fire burning in the distance. A group of men with war paint on their faces and grass skirts were walking around her chanting in a circ

"hehehehehehhe!" One of the men let out a shrill scream

"What the hell!" Olivia screamed. She tried to move, but she was tied to a branch. She was wearing a string of grass around her breast and her waist.

"Let me go!" Olivia screamed, she looked to her right and say a whole pig on a stick with an apple in its mouth. There were cups lined around the pig. The men went over to the pig and each grabbed a cup. They formed a circle around her and raised their cups above her head. She screamed as they all poured pigs blood over her head.

"hehehehhehehehehe!" The men said in unison as they began to rub the blood over her skin.

"No! No! No! No" Olivia screamed

"Olivia, Olivia, wake up! Harrison said, as he shook Olivia.

Olivia opened her eyes and jumped out of her chair. She was breathing hard.

"Olivia are you ok, Harrison said with concern in his voice.

"Olivia looked around the room, and realized it was just a dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Ok, I was worried about you for a minute"

Olivia looked at her clock and saw that it 9:30.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked Harrison.

"They went to get you breakfast before coming to work, oh and Happy Birthday"

"What? Olivia said

"It is your birthday today right?"

"Yes, it is" Thanks. Olivia replied

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything" Harrison said walking away towards his office. "

Olivia heard her phone ringing in her purse

"Olivia Pope", she answered without looking at the caller id

"Happy Birthday Olivia", Fitz said

"Thanks, what do you want Fitz?"

"I need an answer Olivia"

"The answer is no, hell no, and lose my number!" Olivia said before hanging up in his face.

Fitz called right back, she ignored his call and turned her ringer off. She was not going to let him control her. Her team showed up a few minutes later with breakfast.

"Happy birthday boss" Abby said walking past Olivia's office. She placed the doughnuts and orange juice on the table.

"Thank you!" Olivia said walking into the room and giving each of them a hug.

Today was her birthday, and she was going to make her birthday a great day.

Olivia arrived home just before dark, She kicked off her heels and turned on the TV. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Fitz.

"Go away," she shouted through the door.

"Open the door Olivia" Fitz said

"No, leave me alone. I don't want to see or talk to you"

"Well I guess you don't want your birthday present" Fitz said

Olivia debated opening the door. Curiosity got the best of her and she let him in.

He handed her a blue box from Tiffany's. She opened it to find a charm bracelet. The charms were hearts and stars with different color diamonds in each charm. One charm was white gold with her name written in it.

"Thank you" Olivia said closing the box. She didn't move away from the door. Fitz walked past her and put a disk her blue ray player.

"What are you doing" Olivia questioned Fitz.

"You should see this" was all Fitz said. He walked away to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

Olivia sat on her couch and watched the dvd, it was a recording of Cyrus and Mellie talking in Cyrus's office. The numbers on the screen showed it was recorded yesterday.

"What the hell is Olivia doing visiting the White House? I saw her leaving Fitz's office Saturday morning. Do you think they have finally gotten over their hatred for one another?" Mellie asked Cyrus

"I don't think so, I talk with Olivia once a week, and she hasn't said anything about Fitz.

"I hope she isn't talking to him, she is so dumb and in love with him. She would tell him about Defiance, if it meant they could be a couple again." Mellie said

"Mellie, calm down, Fitz doesn't know about Defiance, and Olivia is a lovesick puppy. She would never mention Defiance to Fitz. She is not like us. She doesn't start fires, she puts fires out. She will go on running her company being broken hearted until she finds another sap to fall in love with. She is not a threat to me being Chief of Staff or you being the First Lady. "

"She had better not be, or I will ruin her" Mellie said before walking out of Cyrus office.

Olivia turned off the dvd and said nothing. Fitz walked in front of her. She stood up and looked at Fitz. She had a look on her face, Fitz had never seen before.

"I will do it" She said in an icy tone.

"Whatever you need me to do, I will do it. "


	4. Chapter 4

One week later Olivia sat talking with Cyrus at their usual meeting place. The weather was getting warmer. She was counting the weeks until the cherry blossoms would start to bloom. She listened to Cyrus talk about James and Ella, how he needed a vacation away from his husband and their baby. Olivia shook her head and laughed. "You want a break already Cyrus, James would never let you take a vacation without them"

"Yes, I know, unfortunately you're right," Cyrus sighed shaking his head

"So how have things been going with you Olivia?, I saw you cozied up a man on this bench yesterday." Who is he?"

"Are you stalking me Cyrus?" Olivia asked jokingly

"Just curious, you two seemed interested in each other"

"His name is Jake, we met in our undergraduate program at Yale."

"So you have known him awhile"

"Yep, he just moved to DC. I've got to get back to the office", Olivia said looking at her watch.

"Ok Olivia, oh hey wait before you go, are you coming to the party at the white house tomorrow night? Fitz will be there so, I wasn't sure if you really wanted to attend."

"Cyrus, Fitz and I have moved on from each other, I will always care about him, but I'm ready to settle down. Get married, have babies, and make jam. I don't have a problem being around Fitz, but he is my past."

"Did you say make jam" lol you can't even cook Olivia.

Olivia laughed, getting up from her seat on the bench.

"Goodbye Cyrus", she said walking back towards her office

Olivia pulled up to the vacant office building at 11:00pm. She opened the door and saw Jake sitting at the desk. She looked at him, nodded her head and smiled.

Jake pressed a button on the office phone. It rang two times, and she heard Fitz voice. Phase one is in motion Jake said.

"Good work", Fitz said, and hung up the phone

Olivia sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Jake pulled a folder out of his desk. There was a picture of Cyrus inside the folder along with a thin stack of papers attached with a paper clip.

"I've got some really good info on Cyrus, Jake said looking at Olivia. The problem is all my info on him is professional. I have enough info to make him lose his job and get some bad press. I need something personal about him. What is something not work related that can cause him stress. We need something to distract him. We don't want to be too obvious. What can we use?" Jake asked Olivia.

Olivia, sat back in her seat, and looked at Jake. She had a conspiratorial look on her face.

"Ella" Olivia replied. She opened her purse and pulled a picture of a baby out of her wallet

"We can get to him by causing problems with Ella."

* * *

Fitz sat at the dinner table drinking his scotch. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 9:00. He looked across the table at Olivia. She was smiling at the congressman who was flirting with her.

"Ms. Pope you look beautiful tonight. It's too bad you were not here for the dancing part of the evening. I would have surely asked you to dance."

"I would have loved to have been here earlier, busy day at the office. Work never ends." Olivia said as she took a sip of her wine. "

Fitz excused himself from the table and headed towards the hallway. He took a seat in a nearby dark office. A few minutes later he heard heels clicking down the hallway.

"I know the dinner was great, I would love to stay longer and chat, but I've got an early meeting in the morning." Fitz heard Olivia tell the congressman who had followed her into the hall."

"I should be going to, do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No, thank you, Olivia said, I have a limo waiting outside for me"

Fitz stood up from the chair when he heard the heels coming closer. He stood by the door and with one swift motion grabbed Olivia into the room, as she neared the office door. Fitz quickly closed the door and swooped her into his arms carrying her to the chair he had been sitting in."

"Put me down", Olivia shrieked

"Sweet Baby" Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Fitz? You know I hate it when you do that, Olivia said breaking free of his hold and standing up. How much have you had to drink? You smell like a whiskey factory."

"Not enough." Fitz said.

You didn't come by the White House to give me your daily update."

"It's been a long day, I was going to come see you tomorrow."

"So what's new? Fitz asked

"I gave Jake all the information he needed to contact the Ethiopian government about Ella's adoption. Cyrus should be getting a call next week letting him know there was a new adoption law in limbo when Ella was taken out of the country. A social worker from the Ethiopian Embassy will have her removed from their home until an official at the adoption agency makes sure they meet the new requirements.

"Perfect, now can I taste my sweet baby before she leaves me for the night. Fitz said lifting up Olivia's dress and pulling down her panties.

Olivia held onto Fitz's black curls as he explored her sweet spot. She gasped to keep from moaning to loud. When she couldn't take anymore, her legs shook and she feel forward onto Fitz.

"I love you Ms. Pope. Fitz said as he reached down and slipped her heels back on her feet."

Olivia gave Fitz a passionate kiss and put her panties in her clutch purse. "I will see you tomorrow at noon Mr. President."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one week since the party at the White House. Olivia was swimming laps in the pool trying to take her mind off the words Cyrus had said to her earlier.

"They took Ella", Cyrus yelled into the phone

"Cyrus, calm down, tell me what's going on?"

"The damn Ethiopian embassy took my daughter Olivia, they are saying some bullshit about an adoption law that was in limbo when we adopted her."

"Cyrus, She will be ok, give me some time to figure this out. You and James will get her back. In the meantime calm down. I will call you back as soon as I get some information about Ethiopian adoption laws."

Olivia felt horrible for getting in the middle of Fitz war. Cyrus was her friend. She made the decision in haste. His words still rung in her head. "Olivia is a love sick puppy…."He had called her weak. She hated being thought of as weak. She now wished she had thought more rationally before giving into Fitz. Her life was at a crossroads. She had chosen the love of her life over one of her best friends. She knew that if she didn't go along with Fitz he would make things difficult for her. He was the President, and even if she weren't in love with him, she didn't want to be on his bad side. Her arms were starting to hurt. She got out of the pool and made her way upstairs to her shower. She laid awake in bed listening to the rain against her window. What is happening to my life? Olivia thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Olivia arrived at her office to find a bouquet of white lilies on her desk. There wasn't a card, she didn't need a card to know who would be sending her lilies. She carried on business as usual while dreading meeting with Cyrus later that afternoon. When she had finished with her clients for the day she made her way towards the White House. She made a beeline to Cyrus's office, not wanting to talk to anyone. She just wanted to talk fast and get out of the White house. She turned a corner and ran right into Fitz. The papers he was reading fell on the floor. Fitz's looked at Olivia, surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry Mr. President" Olivia said, bending down to help pick up the papers she knocked out of his hand.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Fitz asked curious to see her in the White House. She hadn't told him she was coming to the White House today.

"I'm here to see Cyrus" Olivia said. Trying to quickly walk past Fitz.

Fitz took Olivia's arm and pulled her into the Oval office, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked, looking at her intently trying to read her. Her eyes were wide and her lips were trembling."

"He wants to know why Ella was taken from them."

"And what is your explanation?" Fitz asked, stepping closer to her.

"I'm going to tell him the truth, that Ethiopia, now requires an additional home study for international adoptions. It should take one month for the home study to be completed. "Olivia replied stepping away from Fitz.

Fitz paused for a moment." Report back to me before you leave the White House. "He said opening the door for Olivia."

Olivia breathed deeply as she stepped into the hallway. She was happy Fitz had not tried to make a move on her here. She couldn't deal with him today.

Olivia walked into Cyrus's office and froze when she say Mellie talking to Cyrus.

"Well now, the band is back together, Cyrus said smiling at Olivia. Are you ready to help fix this scandal," Cyrus said ushering Olivia to have a seat. "

"Fixing problems is my job" Olivia said taking a seat next to Mellie.

Fitz sat in his office and looked through the manila folder on his desk. He looked over information Jake had gathered on Hollis and Mellie. He wasn't surprised by any of the information on Hollis. One thing did catch his attention about Mellie. There was a letter written to Mellie just after Karen was born. The letter was sent from someone named Charles Randolph. The letter simply read 'Mellie, congratulations on the birth of your new daughter. May she be the rocket that propels you to greatness'. Fitz wondered who the mystery man was. Jake informed him the letter was found in a safe deposit box Mellie had opened in Karen's name. With Olivia's help, Fitz was going to find out more information about Charles Randolph.

Olivia left Cyrus office and headed to her car. She needed sometime to gather her thoughts before she saw Fitz. She had just promised Cyrus she would do everything in her power to get Ella back. She also promised to find out who was responsible for looking for loopholes in the adoption. She hadn't figured out how she was going to deflect the situation elsewhere without Cyrus suspecting her. She headed to a nearby coffee house to grab a cup of tea before meeting with Fitz. Her phone buzzed and she saw Fitz was calling her. She pressed the ignore button and texted back saying she was on her way to his office. Olivia arrived in Fitz's office and was surprised to see him drinking scotch. She hadn't seen him drink since last week at the party.

"Are you ok Fitz?" Olivia asked walking closer to his desk

"I need a paternity test on my kids" Fitz said pushing the letter towards Olivia

"Charles Randolph, he was one of my clients" Olivia said shocked by the connection between him and Mellie.

"He is the mayor of a city in Virginia. He came to my firm because a woman was accusing him of being the father of her child. She said she would go public if he did not pay her one million dollars. He agreed to pay her the amount and that half would go to the love child. She agreed that she would never contact him again or tell the child who was her father. "

"When was this?"

"Last year in September"

"I need all the information you have on him. You and your team will help me find the connection between him and Mellie."

"It will be our top priority, Olivia said before turning to walk out the door."

"Olivia" Fitz said before she reached the door."

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat in her bubble bath drinking a glass of her favorite red wine. She let her mind reflect on the last few years. She thought about how she broke up with Edison before joining the campaign trail. Her love affair with Fitz, and how she went back to Edison before making the decision to finally end their relationship._ Why can't I be happy?_ She thought to herself as she took another sip of wine. She pressed the button to turn the jazz music up on her stereo and sunk deeper into her clawfoot tub. She groaned when she heard a knock at her door. "Go away" she said in a barely audible voice as she let her head slip under the water. She held her breath and closed her eyes. When the knocking got louder, she turned the music down and grabbed her bathrobe. She grabbed a towel and patted her hair dry before walking to the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Fitz standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She said opening the door and stepping aside to let him in.

"I needed company, so I thought I would come visit the one person, I consider my real friend."

Fitz took a seat on her couch. Olivia stood next to the couch looking at Fitz.

"This isn't really a good time Fitz. I was just getting ready for bed.

"I can see that" Fitz said, taking in her form and wet hair

"My team is working on the case…"

"Do you love me Olivia?"

"What?" Olivia asked looking at him with a curious expression

"Do you love me?" Fitz repeated

"Yes Fitz. I do"

"Things are so different between us now, but I believe you still love me Livvy."

Olivia took a seat next to Fitz on the couch

"What is your reason for coming over her Fitz?"

"I'm concerned about us Livvy. I see pain every time I look in your eyes. The cause of the pain looks deep. I'm hurting because I feel I was betrayed by the people closest to me, but that doesn't stop me from being in love with you.

"Fitz, I love you, but there was a lot that happened during our time apart."

"What happened Olivia? I didn't have Jake look up information on you. What did you go through when I was not by your side?"

"Olivia took a deep breath and moved away from Fitz. I had an abortion she said in a soft voice."

"You were pregnant." Fitz said looking at her with wide eyes

"Yes, I was, by Edison. We had a drunken one night stand. I got an abortion and started pulling away from him again."

"No one knows about it, I never told Edison. "Olivia said tears running down her face as she recalled the day she got the abortion.

"I'm so sorry Livvy. I hurt you, it would have never happened if I wouldn't have went off on an angry tangent." Fitz said pulling Olivia close to him

"It's ok, Olivia said wiping her tears, I'm over it now."

Fitz held her tighter. "It's going to be ok Sweet Baby, we are going to be okay he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Cyrus sat in his office looking at his family portrait. He was smoking a cigar and thinking about his meeting with Mellie and Olivia. Olivia seemed really tense around him lately. "Something is off about Olivia", he said putting out his cigar. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 11:00pm. "My top priority tomorrow is to find out more about Olivia." Cyrus said as he turned the light off and walked out of his office.

Two weeks later Cyrus sat in his office going over the information his secretary had found him on Jake. He found out that Olivia had lied to him, they did not go to college together. Jake attended the Navy Academy in Maryland. He also served in the Navy along with Fitz. They were in the same unit. Something on the news pulled him away from investigating Jake.

"Breaking news Southern Guys Oil owned by oil tycoon Hollis Doyle is being investigated for tax evasion. Shareholders are rapidly selling their shares. Hollis Doyle has released a statement reassuring investors his company is not underwater. The frenzy started when an anonymous company insider released information on the company under reporting its loses. …."

Cyrus stared at the TV screen in shock. He looked up when Mellie ran into his office yelling.

"Cyrus!, OPA is investigating Charles Randolph! That bitch is working against us!"

Mellie looked at the TV to see what had caused Cyrus to look so sullen.

"Oh no", Mellie, said in shock clutching her pearls and taking a seat in one of Cyrus's office chairs.

Cyrus turned down the TV and turned to face Mellie. "We have a big problem on our hands."

"I know that Cyrus!, Mellie shouted, how do we fix the problem?!"

Cyrus poured himself a glass of scotch and put his feet on his desk. "The same way we handle all problems Mellie, take out the source of the problem"

* * *

Olivia paced the living room floor of the house Fitz had rented for her. She had just seen the news. She knew Cyrus and Mellie would figure out she was the mole and have a bounty on her head. Fitz rented her a house in California and assigned her two guards. He was not allowing her to return to DC for the next few months. She had disappeared off the grid. She told her staff that she was taking a vacation to London, and that she wasn't sure when she would be back. They believed her and she packed a few bags and boarded a private plane to California. The house she was in was isolated. It was in the middle of nowhere. Fitz called her twice a day to see how she was doing. She sat down on one of the sofas and looked at the engagement ring Fitz had given her. She was tired of making everyone else happy and agreed to marry Fitz. He would finish out his term and not run for reelection. When his term was over, they would make their engagement official. She looked at the two sedans outside the window. She sighed and decided to make her some popcorn to calm her nerves. Fitz now knew that Karen and Teddy were not his children. He was planning on divorcing Mellie and using Karen and Teddy as leverage. He did not want to bring Karen into the mess. He didn't want to hurt Karen, but he planned on telling her who her father really was. He knew that he would never have to go so far as reveal the truth about Karen and Teddy to the public. Mellie would never allow herself or her children to be publicly humiliated. That would ruin her chances of being elected to the Senate. He expected Mellie to sign the divorce papers in a timely manner. Olivia had turned her cellphone off. She knew that she would have several missed calls from Cyrus and Mellie. She looked to her left when she heard the house phone ringing.

"Hello" Olivia answered in a low voice.

"Hello Sweet Baby, how are doing today?"

"Besides worrying about the fallout from Cyrus, Mellie, and Hollis, I'm fine."

"Don't you worry about anything Livvy. I will call you in a few hours, Fitz voice trailed off as he heard an explosion in the background."

"Fitz what was that!?" Olivia shouted into the phone.

"I don't know Livvy. I will call you back soon." Fitz said quickly hanging up the phone.

Olivia put the phone back on the hook shaking her head. Tears were running down her face. She let out a loud wail as she threw the remote at the wall. "It's going to be ok" she said tearfully to herself as she poured herself another glass of wine.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia paced the living room floor of the house Fitz had rented for her. She had just seen the news. She knew Cyrus and Mellie would figure out she was the mole and have a bounty on her head. Fitz rented her a house in California and assigned her two guards. He was not allowing her to return to DC for the next few months. She had disappeared off the grid. She told her staff that she was taking a vacation to London, and that she wasn't sure when she would be back. They believed her and she packed a few bags and boarded a private plane to California. The house she was in was isolated. It was in the middle of nowhere. Fitz called her twice a day to see how she was doing. She sat down on one of the sofas and looked at the engagement ring Fitz had given her. She was tired of making everyone else happy and agreed to marry Fitz. He would finish out his term and not run for reelection. When his term was over, they would make their engagement official. She looked at the two sedans outside the window. She sighed and decided to make her some popcorn to calm her nerves. Fitz now knew that Karen and Teddy were not his children. He was planning on divorcing Mellie and using Karen and Teddy as leverage. He did not want to bring Karen into the mess. He didn't want to hurt Karen, but he planned on telling her who her father really was. He knew that he would never have to go so far as reveal the truth about Karen and Teddy to the public. Mellie would never allow herself or her children to be publicly humiliated. That would ruin her chances of being elected to the Senate. He expected Mellie to sign the divorce papers in a timely manner. Olivia had turned her cellphone off. She knew that she would have several missed calls from Cyrus and Mellie. She looked to her left when she heard the house phone ringing.

"Hello" Olivia answered in a low voice.

"Hello Sweet Baby, how are doing today?"

"Besides worrying about the fallout from Cyrus, Mellie, and Hollis, I'm fine."

"Don't you worry about anything Livvy. I will call you in a few hours, Fitz voice trailed off as he heard an explosion in the background."

"Fitz what was that!?" Olivia shouted into the phone.

"I don't know Livvy. I will call you back soon." Fitz said quickly hanging up the phone.

Olivia put the phone back on the hook shaking her head. Tears were running down her face. She let out a loud wail as she threw the remote at the wall. "It's going to be ok" she said tearfully to herself as she poured herself another glass of wine.

* * *

The news report was on repeat in Olivia's mind. The bench that had been her and Cyrus favorite spot was no longer there. The newscaster said someone planted a bomb on the bench. She knew Cyrus wanted to get her attention. Fitz had stayed on the phone with her for hours trying to calm her down. She was in bed wide awake. She looked at her cellphone and decided to check her voicemail. She had several messages most of them were from Cyrus and Mellie. The messages from Cyrus were calm and cynical. Mellie's messages were hysterical. She screamed and called her every foul name in the English language. The message from Edison caught her attention. He told her he knew about the abortion and that he would never forgive her. His tone was full of hate. She had one message from Huck telling her not to worry and that he was making sure she would be kept safe. Huck knew her better than any of her coworkers. She knew that he would call her after he saw the report on the news about the bench being destroyed.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times with Fitz. She reminded herself of how much she wanted them to be happy together. She was happy that he had finally forgiven her about Defiance. She was shocked when he proposed to her. Like many night before Tom had showed up at her door to escort her to the White House. She didn't protest, in fact she was happy to see him. She hadn't seen him since he left her house two weeks ago. He had called a few times but he had not sent Tom to summon her. She arrived at the White house and paused outside the Lincoln bedroom as Tom walked down the hall. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hi" she said with a smile, as Fitz stepped aside to let her in the room

Fitz smiled and took her face in his hands as he brushed his lips across hers. "Hi, Sweet baby" he whispered into her slightly parted lips.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and led her to bed. Olivia sat down on the bed and looked up at Fitz. He got on his knees and removed her heels. He then removed her pants and panties and spread her legs. He ran his tongue over her slit he dipped in and out of her wetness. He listened to her moans and ran his hands up her shirt. He sucked on her lovebox till her legs her were shaking. He kissed a trail from her lovebox to her breast. He removed her shirt and bra. He stood and took a step back from the bed. She was beautiful. Her legs were still shaking.

"Fitz please she begged" reaching up and grabbing for the buttons on his pants.

Fitz pulled her hands away and took them in his hands. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He inhaled her rose scented perfume as he ran his hands over her body. He stuck two fingers in her lovebox and pumped them in and out. Olivia moaned and squirmed. She grabbed his face to kiss him. He returned the kiss. She attempted to unbutton his shirt. He hugged her tightly to prevent her from moving. He pumped his fingers in harder and tightened his grip on her when she tried to lean back out of their hug. Her legs were shaking and she snuggled her head into his chest. Olivia's wetness tightened against Fitz fingers and she whimpered into his shirt. Fitz held her tight and waited for her legs to stop shaking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He took her left hand in his and put the ring on her finger. Olivia looked at her hand to see what he had put on her finger.

"Oh!" she gasped at the sight of the large diamond ring on her hand.

"Olivia Pope, will you marry me?" Fitz asked as he caressed the side of her face.

"Yes Olivia, replied. She was laughing with tears of happiness in her eyes. Yes, Fitz I will marry you." She kissed him and he laid her back on the bed. He undressed and gave her what she wanted. He parted her legs and thrust into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. She was getting what she wanted, happiness.

Olivia snapped out of her daydream and looked at the engagement ring on her finger. Yes it was all worth it, and they would be happy together. She said to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Charlie stood in the vacant building taking mental notes of everything Cyrus was saying.

"So you want me to make Olivia Pope disappear? No problem, but first you to find out where President Grant is hiding her."

"She's not hiding anymore. It has been six months since the bomb incident, and being fired from my position as chief of staff. She has been back in town for two weeks now. She is not working at her firm anymore or staying at her townhouse. My spies in the White House tell me she is staying in a small cottage on the outskirts of the city."

"Find the address and get back to me."

"Don't hurt her, I want her alive. I just want her to forget who she is and moved to someplace where no one has heard of her. "

"Consider it done. Charlie said as he pulled a small sheet of paper out of his back pocket. This is the account number. I want half today and the other half when the job is done. "

Cyrus put the account number in his wallet and nodded his head. You will get your money, he said as he started walking towards the building exit."

* * *

Olivia sat next to Huck in the dining room of the house Fitz rented for her. It had been so long since she had spent time with any of her team members. She had been in Europe the past for months. She was losing her mind staying at the house in California. She didn't see Fitz often and his phone calls twice a day were not enough. She wanted to come back home to DC earlier, but Fitz forbid it, saying it was too dangerous. Instead he sent her to the Maldives for a month long vacation. He then rented her a house in France and told her she could come back in four months. Though she wasn't allowed to be in DC, she still managed to work with her team. They figured out she was in danger and agreed with Fitz. She spoke with them daily and kept up with the work they were doing by email. She hadn't since Fitz since she had got back in town two weeks ago. The last time they spent time together was when he was in Paris meeting with the leaders of some European countries.

"Edison has recordings of you and President Grant together. Huck said pulling a flash drive out of his pocket. I checked your apartment last week and there are hidden cameras everywhere. I acted like I didn't notice the cameras because I knew he was watching your apartment. I visited him and made him give me all the CD'S. I don't know if he kept backup copies somewhere else. I can't get into his office at the Senate there is too much security."

Olivia's eyes widened as she listened to Huck. She couldn't believe Edison had been recording her apartment. How long? She wondered.

"The first CD is dated 10 months ago" Huck spoke as if reading Olivia's thoughts

Olivia took the flash drive from Huck and plugged it into her TV USB port.

"I have to call Fitz"

An hour later Fitz sat on the sofa waiting. He stared at the small clock on the coffee table as he waited for her to return from the kitchen with her glass of water.

"Livvy, we have to watch this, come sit down", Fitz called to her in the kitchen.

She had not sat down since she opened the door for Fitz 15 minutes ago. She had made several excuses to avoid pressing play. When Huck left the apartment, she took another shower, put on lounge clothes and drank a glass of wine. She was now stalling time in the kitchen pouring a glass of sparkling water into a glass.

"I'm ready," Olivia said in a shaky voice as she put her glass on the coffee table and stood in front of Fitz.

Fitz pulled her into her arms, kissed her hair and reached for the remote.

"Livvy you're shaking," Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Olivia pulled herself out of his grip and reached for her water. She watched as an image of her walking around her kitchen in her bathrobe came across the screen. She walked out of the kitchen and opened her front door. The video did not have audio, but she recalled everything that was said when she opened the door. Fitz stood on the other side of the door holding a bucket of popcorn and a bottle of wine.

"Fitz, you're early. You said you would be here at 11:00. It's 10:45."

Fitz walked past her and sat the popcorn and wine on her coffee table.

"I was just about to get dressed," Olivia said as she made a beeline for her bedroom

"Umm you look fine the way you are, Fitz said quickly standing up and blocking her path. In fact, you would look even better with this off." Fitz said as he reached down and untied her robe. He pulled it off her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. He breathed in the scent of her lavender scented skin as he picked her up and carried her to the sofa.

"I'm cold", Olivia said, as she sat next to Fitz naked on her sofa.

Fitz took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Nothing better than a movie night with my Sweet Baby" Fitz said as he pressed play on the remote.

Two hours later Olivia was sound asleep.

"You never could make it through a full movie," Fitz said softly as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

He took his suit jacket off her and marveled at the beauty of her body. He rested his head between her legs as he rubbed her perfectly toned thighs.

"Turn it off." Olivia said as she watched Fitz's head move between her legs. I don't need to see anymore of this. "

"Livvy, don't worry about this. It will be okay. I will get Jake to handle Edison."

"I hope so." Olivia said standing up from the sofa.

"How about we take one more shower and call it a night." Fitz said taking her hand and leading the way to the bathroom

"Fitz I just want to go to sleep." Olivia said pulling her hand away.

Fitz swept Olivia off her feet and carried her bathroom.

"And you will go to sleep, with a little help from me"'

Fitz said as he reached over to turn on the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia sat across from Jake. The office still looked the same, but her feelings about the scandal were different. When she first met Jake, her job was to help him ruin Mellie, Cyrus and Hollis. Now she was trying to find a way to keep her political nun reputation.

"Is there anything besides these tapes that Edison can use against you?"

Olivia looked around the room with a solemn look on her face, she took a deep breath before she answered his question.

"Yes, there is. No one knows, not even President Grant. We had a daughter in 2006."

"Had? Where is she?"

"She was adopted by Edison's brother and sister in-law. I found out I was pregnant when our relationship ended. I did not want to raise a child with him, I just wanted to move on with my life. His brother and sister in-law are infertile, so we agreed to let them adopt our daughter. She lives with them in Seattle. She doesn't know anything about me. Edison sees her at their family gatherings; she thinks he is her uncle. "

"That would explain why he was so upset about your abortion. He probably felt like you threw away his chances of being a family with you a second time."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I just never thought he was crazy enough to set cameras up in my apartment."

"You have to tell President Grant about the child, he will be very upset if he finds out from Edison."

"I will" Olivia said her brown eyes were looking more sad than usual.

"I will tell him tomorrow. I hope he won't hate me." Olivia said getting up from the chair and walking out the door.

The sun was setting as Olivia opened the door to her home. She had spent the rest of the day gathering information on Mellie and Charles Randolph. She found out that they had been having an affair off and on for 20 years. Olivia was shocked by the diary entries Mellie kept of her and Charles affair. She was always in love with Charles. She wanted to marry him, but he did not have the connections Fitz had. She wrote about Fitz being her ticket to success, but Charles being the love of her life. Even though six months had passed, Mellie was still a threat. She knew too many details about Fitz and Olivia's relationship. She could destroy them both with one press conference. She still refused to give Fitz the divorce. She had been doing a lot of humanitarian work and her approval ratings were through the roof. Hollis and Cyrus were taken care of, but Olivia knew she would have to release Mellie's info the public if she didn't sign the divorce papers soon. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Fitz" Olivia said, as he walked past her

"Olivia we have to talk, Fitz said putting a manila envelope on her coffee table. Do you know who this is he said holding up a picture of a little girl."

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at the picture. Her hands were trembling as she took the picture from Fitz.

"Yes , I do."

"Well who is she? Is she related to you? Is she your niece?"

"No, she's… Olivia said her voice trailing off, she's Edison's niece. Her name is Shauna."

"Why would Edison send me a picture of his niece?" Fitz said looking even more puzzled than he was a few minutes before

Olivia took a deep breath and sat next to Fitz on the sofa; she took his hand and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Fitz, you know there are some things I haven't told you about my past, well no one knows this except for me, Edison, and two other people. Shauna was my daughter."

"What? How is that possible? What do you mean was?"

"She was adopted at birth by Edison's brother and sister in-law"

Fitz stared at Olivia, a stunned expression on his face.

He thought to himself how she could keep something like this from him.

"You didn't think this information was important enough to share with me?" Fitz said removing her hand from his grip. He didn't know how to feel. He was hurt, speechless, and also sad that she had went through so much pain. It was one of the few times he was at a loss for words.

"I didn't know how to bring it up, and I'm trying to move on with my life. Shauna is not my child. Edison sends me pictures of her a few times a year and I'm happy that she is being taken care of and loved by her family, but she is not my child." Olivia said as she wiped the tears that began to well in the corner of her eyes.

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms.

"How do you want to handle this? He said with more compassion in his voice."

"I told Jake, I'm waiting on him for our next move." Olivia said standing up from the sofa.

Fitz looked around the house he had rented for her. He saw she had decorated the living room with nice artwork, and he noticed she didn't have any pictures of her family.

"Have you ever met her? Does she know who you are?"

"No, I have never met her and she doesn't even know she is adopted. Can we stop talking about this now; I try very hard to forget that time in my life."

Fitz walked over to Olivia and kissed her.

"Livvy, I want to do whatever will make you happy. I can promise you that you will have my baby and that I will never hurt you to make you want to give our baby away. "

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz and kissed him.

"I like that, but what I would really like right now is some wine and popcorn," she said as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

Fitz looked up from his desk as he heard Mellie come into the oval office. There was something different about her. She was smiling. Not a patronizing smile, but one of real happiness.

"Mellie, I'm busy right now, can we talk later. I need to stay in a good mood while I read over my daily reports."

"I will sign the divorce papers."

Fitz dropped the report he was reading, is she serious? He thought to himself

"As, you know Charles recently decided to run for a position in the Senate. I'm going to do something I should have done years ago. Marry the man I love. I love being the First Lady, but I also want to be with the man I love. No matter how much I hate Olivia, I envy you being able to sneak away and see her whenever you want. I have to make plans to see Charles. I'm sure you have figured out that I have been seeing him whenever I attend events near him. I want to see him every day. I trust that you will still help me win my seat in the Senate and that you will also recommend Charles for a position in the Senate. You help me and I will leave and let you be with Olivia. We can tell the public we are having an amicable divorce, when the buzz of our divorce settles down when can announce our new love interests. "

Fitz stared at her in shock.

"Mellie, I don't know what to say… I wasn't expecting this…"

Just say thank you, Mellie said as she turned to walk out of the oval office.

Fitz picked up his phone and dialed Olivia's number

She must be busy with her clients, Fitz said as her phone went to voicemail.

* * *

Charlie sat in Edison's living room drinking a glass of brandy.

"Do I want to marry Olivia? Of course I do. The problem is not me loving her, the problem is her wanting to be President Grant's whore. I've played all my cards. She has shown me she would rather be his whore than my wife."

"What if told you, she will be your wife and she can even be the mother to your little girl, if you want her to be."

"How is that possible?"

"I can't tell you that, you tell me what you want and I will make it happen. Are you ready to have your wife and daughter back? "

"I would do anything to be able to be a daddy to my little girl, but there is nothing I can do about that. Olivia took that away from me when I agreed to let my brother have the life that should be mine. "

Charlie finished his glass of brandy and stood up from his chair.

"You will get what you want."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you, I'm doing my job" Charlie said as he reached for the door handle."

* * *

"Uncle Edison!" Shauna called out as she ran up and gave Edison a hug.

"Hey Princess" Edison said as he reached down to pick up the little girl hugging his leg.

"We really appreciate you keeping her while we go to Spain" Christina said as she gave Edison a hug

"We didn't know what we were going to do when our Au Pair had to return to Costa Rica at the last minute. "

"Yeah thanks man, we had been planning this vacation for months, and we would have had to change everything if we had to take Shauna with us." Edward said as he put Shauna's suitcases down on the floor.

"No problem, I'm on vacation. I can't wait to take my favorite niece to Disneyland."

"That's one of the great things about having a summer home in Anaheim." Disneyland is literally right next door. "Christina said as she looked at the tall roller coasters in the distance.

"Okay we need to be going, our flight leaves in a few hours and we have to battle LA traffic." Edward said taking his wife's hand and leading her to the car

"Bye Mommy bye Daddy!" Shauna said giving them a hug

"Can we go to Disneyland now?!" Shauna said as Edison closed the front door

"We have to eat dinner, we will go to Disneyland tonight. It's more fun when everything is lit up."

"Okay!" Shauna said as she ran towards the kitchen

Shauna ate her dinner and looked at some photographs sitting on the counter.

"Who is this lady in this picture?"

"Her name is Olivia"

Shauna looked at the pictures of Olivia, Edison, and the baby Edison was holding in one of the pictures.

"That baby looks like me"

"It is you princess"

"Oh, okay. Is Olivia your girlfriend?" Shauna said picking up the picture and looking closely.

"She is more than my girlfriend."

Shauna looked confused

"Shauna do you know what being adopted means?"

"No, I have never heard that word before."

"Edison sat back in chair."

"Okay, well let me tell you a story"

"Once upon a time there was a mommy and daddy who could not take care of their little girl. They gave her to people who could take care of her."

Shauna still looked confused

"Shauna, you are adopted. Olivia is your mommy and I am your daddy."

"Shauna turned her face up. You're my uncle. I have a mommy and daddy."

"Me and Olivia gave you to your mommy and daddy."

"Shauna's confused look turned into a frown, if you are my daddy then where is my mommy?"

Edison smiled at Shauna, he got up from his chair and walked to a door across the hall.

"She is in this room sleeping."

Shauna's eyes lit up. She pointed at Olivia's picture.

"Olivia is my mommy and she is in that room."

"Yes princess, she is."

Shauna jumped up from her chair and ran to the door Edison pointed to. The room was dark. She walked over to the bed and saw Olivia sleeping under the covers.

"Mommy?"

Shauna whispered as she put her face close to Olivia's ear.

"Mommy wake up" She said as she touched Olivia's cheek.

Olivia stirred and opened her eyes

"Hi mommy"

Olivia stared at Shauna, her doe eyes wider than they had ever been in her life.

"Hi…Shauna" she whispered as she sat in bed frozen at the sight in front of her


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you know?" Fitz asked as he barged into Mellie's office.

Mellie hung up the phone and looked at Fitz with a bewildered expression.

"What are you talking about Fitz? Did I miss something?" She asked folding her hands on her desk.

"Don't play dumb, where is Olivia? I have been calling her for the last eleven hours. She didn't go to her office and she has not been to her house."

"I don't know what you're talking about Fitz. I thought she didn't work for her firm anymore and I do not know where she moved too."

"Don't lie to me Melanie!" Fitz said banging his fists on her desk"

Mellie jumped from behind her desk and walked towards the window.

"Fitz you're scaring me!"

Fitz stared at his wife. She was crying and her mascara was running down her face.

"I don't know where she is, now you need to leave my office or I will call my security!"

Fitz walked up to Mellie and grabbed her arm.

"You had better not know what's going on, because if you do, you will need to call security."

He dropped her arm and walked out of her office.

Fitz walked back to his office

"Tom set out a search party for Olivia Pope."

Olivia slowly got out of the bed and turned on the light. I'm dreaming, she thought to herself. Shauna was still there. Where am I? Whose shirt is this? She said to herself looking at the button up dress shirt she was wearing.

"Can I call you mommy Olivia? I already have one mommy named Christina. Edison is my uncle and my daddy. Does that mean you are my aunt and my mommy?" Shauna asked following Olivia around the room.

"Hunh, uh no…I'm not your mommy. Just call me Olivia. Did you say Edison, Where is Edison? Do you know where we are.?"

"But Uncle Edison said you are my mommy" Shauna said looking sad.

"Do you know where we are?"

"We're in Disneyland. Uncle Edison said he will take me there later tonight."

"He's going to take you to Disneyworld?"

"No Disneyland, my other mommy and daddy took me to Disneyworld last summer."

I'm in California. Did he kidnap me?

"Do you want to come with us Mo…I mean Olivia?

Olivia ignored her question and walked out of the room. She found Edison sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper.

"What have you done Edison?! Are you crazy! Where am I? How did I get here? What is Shauna doing here and how does she know who I am?"

Edison put the newspaper down and looked at Olivia.

"Well hello to you too my beautiful wife."

"Take me home now!"

"You are home" Edison said handing her a piece of paper

"What is this?" Olivia said snatching the piece of paper from him.

"Our marriage license"

"Olivia looked over the certificate"

Edison Davis Olivia Pope married 07/12/2013 City Las Vegas State Nevada.

Olivia dropped the paper to the floor and turned her attention to the TV that was on in the next room.

"In other news, the senate majority leader Edison Davis married former white house communications director Olivia Pope. Local news reports have posted photos of the newlyweds leaving a Las Vegas wedding chapel…."

"So sweetheart, do you like our vacation home? I bought it so that our daughter can be minutes away from Disneyland. Speaking of Disneyland, I promised our princess that I would take her there tonight. Do you want to come along?"

Olivia looked up at Edison, she got up from her chair and collapsed on the marble floor.

"Mommy Olivia are you okay?!" Shauna called running over to Olivia

"She's fine princess. Daddy is going to put mommy to bed. Go put your shoes on so I can take you to Disneyland." Edison said as he picked Olivia up from the floor.

"It's a good thing you fell on your arm and not your head" He said as he carried her back to the room she woke up in.

"Sir, Huck is here to see you" Lauren spoke over the phone intercom.

"Send him in."

"Hello Mr. President" Huck said looking around the oval office.

"Huck we need your help, when was the last time you heard from Olivia."

"This morning. I called her to update her on the case we are working on. I asked her did she want me to come over so she could see the work we have done. She said no and that she wasn't feeling well. I asked her if she needed anything and she said no. She sounded tired so I told her to call me if she needed me."

Lauren walked into the oval office.

"Sir I think you should see this" She said turning on the TV in his office.

"There is a newly married couple that everyone is talking about. Senate majority leader Edison Davis married former white house communications director Olivia pope. The couple eloped in Las Vegas. We could not reach Olivia Pope for a comment, but Edison Davis did release a statement saying he and his new wife are happy and enjoying their honeymoon away from work. "

"That can't be!" Fitz shouted.

"This has got to be some joke, she wouldn't marry Edison!"

When Olivia woke up the room was dark. She looked out the window and saw streetlights. The house was silent. She reached for the lamp on the nightstand. She winced from the pain in her arm.

"I have to call Huck" She said to herself.

Edison walked in the room and turned on the light.

"Looking for this?" Edison asked holding up her phone.

"Edison you're not going to get away with this."

Edison walked over and handed her the phone.

"Olivia you are not being held captive. You can leave whenever you want. As a matter of fact, I can book you a plane ticket for tomorrow if you really want to go back to Washington."

"What?" Olivia said taking her phone to call Huck.

"You can tell Huck and President Grant you are in Anaheim California."

"You have two choices Olivia. You can stay here and be a family with me and Shauna…"

"Why is Shauna here" Olivia interrupted

"Edward and Christina went on vacation, so they say, your answer will determine if they get Shauna back or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure I can get Shauna back. They did abandon her and left the country."

"Back to what I was saying. You can stay here and be my wife and a mother to Shauna. Or you can annul our marriage and return to Washington."

"Olivia stared at Edison." trying to figure him out

"If you choose to be with President Grant, I will release your sex tapes with him to media. You career will be ruined and he will be impeached. It's your choice Olivia." Edison said walking out of the room.

Olivia stared at her phone, she began to pace the floor as she realized her life was about to change

Olivia stopped pacing when she heard her phone ringing.

"Fitz" Olivia said, her voice barely above a whisper.

""Livvy, where are you?! What is going on? You married Edison!"

"Fitz, I don't know what happened." I think I was drugged. I just woke up here. Shauna is here with Edison. He said if I leave him he will tell the media about us. He has gone crazy. Get me out of her, send Huck now!" Olivia said letting the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks.

"Olivia calm down. Just breathe baby. We're going to be okay. Where are you?"

"Anaheim California"

"Just stay calm Olivia. I will be there in there in a few hours."

"Mommy Olivia why are you crying?" Shauna said walking into the room and blocking her path.

Olivia stopped pacing

"Don't call me mommy. I'm not your mommy."

Shauna looked up at Olivia with tears in her doe brown eyes.

"You don't want to be my other mommy?" She said her lip quivering as tears fell down her cheeks.

Olivia's heart broke as she watched her cry. She sat on the floor to be at eye level with her.

"Shauna, you have a mommy and daddy who love you very much." Olivia said wiping the tears from her cheeks."

"Do you love Edison?"

Olivia paused thinking of the right words to say.

"I care about Edison, but I don't love him the way your mommy and daddy love each other."

Olivia looked up to see Edison standing in the doorway

"Princess, I bought you some cupcakes, how about you go eat some of them and then bring me and Olivia some when you're finished."

"Okay" Shauna said smiling as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Still making our daughter cry, some things never change Olivia."

"Go to hell Edison."

Edison laughed

"The tapes have been sent to every gossip outlet in the northern hemisphere. You career is over."

Olivia forced a smile and walked over to Edison.

"You can ruin my career, but you will never be the man I love." She said as she walked pass him.

Edison closed the door and grabbed her arm

"What makes him so special Olivia?" Edison shouted as he pushed her towards the bed.

Olivia fell backwards on the bed

Ouch! She cried as her arm hit the metal frame on the bed. She grabbed her arm and curled into a ball crying loudly.

"Go away Edison! I love him because he doesn't hurt me!"

"Olivia baby I'm sorry." Edison said sitting down next to her and pulling her close to him.

"No get away from me! She shouted as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Edison followed her out of the room

"Here are your cupcakes" Shauna said stepping into the hallway."

"What's wrong?" She said looking at both of them

"Nothing Princess." Edison said taking the cupcakes.

Shauna screamed as the kitchen window broke. Four men in uniforms climbed through the large bay window"

"Heads on your head" One of the man shouted his gun pointed at Edison.

"Ms. Pope Follow me. One of the men said leading Olivia out of the house

Shauna grabbed Olivia's hand and followed her out the door.

Olivia and Shauna got inside a black SUV waiting outside.

"Fitz" Olivia shouted! Jumping into his arms

"Huck" Olivia said as Huck turned around in the passenger seat

Shauna curled in a ball and cried

"It's okay." Olivia said moving away from Fitz to wrap her arms around Shauna.

"We're going to take you to your mommy and daddy" You're going to be okay.

The car pulled off in silence as everyone looked at the news reporters that were gathering outside the house.


End file.
